1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a partial dyed yarn having a partial dye formation applied to a side surface of a fibrous raw material of which dyeing and processing in the prior art dye adhering method were difficult and further relates to a partial dye adhering at the side surface of a yarn capable of generating a deep color tone in a product or a high quality look when the yarn is applied in a fabric or a knitted product or the like and to a device for adhering dye liquid to, drying and taking-up the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, the prior art dye adhering method applied to various kinds of fibrous raw materials such as yarn-like natural fibers, animal fibers (wool, wild animal hairs, silk or the like), synthetic fibers, semi-synthetic fibers or the like (hereinafter called as "fibrous raw materials") had an object to perform a dyeing operation in such a way that a uniform dye adhering state could be attained at a cross-sectional shape with the dye adhered yarn being cut like a ring, wherein a large amount of an entire dye adhering operation was carried out concurrently through a cone dye adhering operation or hank dyeing operation or the like. In addition, although it was known to apply a so-called printed dyeing technology in which a plurality of separators are press contacted with a hank-like fibrous raw material stored in a container, in particular, and a plurality of kinds of dye liquids having different color tones are dyed by every specified amount to each of the portions separated by the separators, it was normally defined as a superior technology in which a sectional surface of each of the color tones in a hank is uniformly adhered with dye though its color tone is partially different. In addition, as for the melange yarn or the like in the prior art, although it was defined as one in which a part of the raw material fiber such as a raw cotton or the like is dyed in advance, it is spinned under a state in which the raw material fibers having a plurality of colors are mixed to each other to show a color tone of melange yarn, such a process as above required as an essential requirement that its process passed through the spinning step, it took much amount of time in processing product and it could not fulfill the modern needs of increasing in processing speed so as to attain a new and unique color tone. In addition, in the case that a fabric or a knitted product similar to a natural animal skin in the natural field is processed, a printing was carried out for a piled surface, thereby some desired picture patterns were dyed, although a substantial uniform state could be attained ranging from the root portion to the tip portion. In such a prior art dye processing operation, the partial dyeing against the side surface of the yarn-like fibrous raw material was impossible and even in the case that the dyed yarn was applied in the fabric or the knitted product, it was not possible to apply the deep color tone as well as the mixed state or the like and further it was not possible to process the product to have a high quality look and feel.
With such a foregoing arrangement as above, the present invention improves the problems in the prior art dye adhering and processing operation and it is an object of the present invention to provide a partial dyed yarn, a method for adhering dye liquid and a device for adhering the dye liquid, drying it and taking-up the dye liquid in which a continuous fibrous raw material is passed through the dye liquid adhering roll to adhere the dye liquid to the material, thereafter it is merely applied with a heat treatment to perform a speedy color dyeing to a desired color tone a higher quality such as a deep color or mixed taste or the like than those of the prior art melange yarn can be generated.